Moonbow
looks like someone's diary. no one's around though... read it? yes /// no You're right, that'd probably rude to snoop around someone's notes. Buuuuut, of course, if you don't have anything better to do...! :Belongs to Moonbow! Please return to our house if its lost! :Recognized as: tribe - Night + Rain!! age - 4 (almost 5)! 15 human years :Identity: gender - genderless pronouns - any :Other: nicknames - moon! don't read this unless moonbow said so! If you're not Moonbow and you really want to snoop around, at least you should know some basic stuff >:/ I'm a seer! I don't have your traditional NightWing powers but I have something special, I'm sure! And though not everyone sees it, I think I'm a pretty neat dragon to know! At the very least, I have the capacity to be >:3c I'm going to Queen Glory's Rainforest Palace School, so if I leave this there, leave it at the lost and found or in the classroom or something! Please don't take it to look for me :( Otherwise, I don't necessarily have a job and if this is lost on the street, drop it off at my house! I volunteer for the festival and celebration planning committee! If I'm not around, drop it off at the building there and I'll probably see it! Continue reading? My mom gave me this scroll because I've been using up all my other me to journals for doodling during school. She has enough scrolls for me, school, and all those missing ones over the rainforest... which is why I'm heavily investing in getting a bag now... and taking ever precaution to make sure this gets back to me if I loose it! :: | . Recognized me as . appearance The last thing I should do before actually using this for myself is to make sure people know who to give this back to if they see me! I'm a NightWing and RainWing! ...Despite not actually looking like either of them all that much. I'm short and round! I look all squished in the face, but I think I'm perfectly proportionate! My legs are stickish, with grabby little paws at the end! Similarly, my tail is WAY too short and looks kind of like an awkward bat. Speaking of bats! Everyone who's ever seen one compares me to a ghost faced bat! Those lads have big ol' ears and stout little snouts, with eyes that are practically in their ears. My ears have a few piercings. On the top of my head, I've got quite an intimidating horn, unlike other dragons who will most likely have two. People also compare me to those little suction cup bats! Those little guys where they have little paw pads on their wings' and paws' thumbs, that have this sticky stuff on them to help them hold on to leaves and stuff? It's useful for them but when it comes to me, my entire paws, not just the paw pads, get sticky and sweaty, I just get stuck on other dragons and things.... I've got purple fur - I should mention I've got fur! Similar to NightWings but its a bit too thin and short so it's more similar to those few RainWings with fur!!! - that's lighter towards the bottom and darker towards the top! My scales/skin/wings/ears/membranes/whatever can change color! I've almost always got a rainbow going on, though, >3c. I do like body modifications! So my wings are sewn and pierced and I have piercings in my membranes on my arms and by my tail. Besides all of that, I suppose... I'm not the best for fitting into crowds?? I've got a terrible gauge and reaction to things going on, but at the same time, I'm not sticking my neck out begging for attention. :So just return this if you see me! :: || . Personal writing . personality I am a good dragon! I like to believe I'm decent and always amusing or making others smile. I'm hilarious, I'm sure, and I honestly feel sorry for those who don't always get my jokes!! I'm always finding reasons to smile, and I want to make others see them too!!! I'm always trying to see things as lighthearted, when everyone's just so serious sometimes. What's the point in dwelling so much in all these bad feelings and nasty events... when we could all just find the most unreasonable reasons to smile? After all, I know plenty of dragons who could really benefit from this. My parents, dragons at school. Some friends. I worry that they focus so hard on the bad things that have happened. Yeah... maybe it's good to acknowledge and learn from things so you don't make similar mistakes again but doesn't it seem a bit unreasonable to worry so much, instead of look forward to good things that could happen? Hmmmmmmm.... I say that but I don't really know if I'm talking about my friends at this point or my own self. It's probably selfish of me to think like this, trying to be so optimistic. Maybe that kind of... ignorance is what pushes people away so much. It's hard to tell what to do, though. It's really hard to fix things or come back from those bad things. Maybe it's what hurts my relationships with other dragons so much.... I probably don't deserve all the wonderful dragons I've met. Maybe I truly am a bother to the people I care about, and while I'm trying so hard to understand everything that'd causing the problems and why the problems were caused and what the problem is doing now, the damage has already been done and its like I'm just making it worse, trying to... make it better. Ignoring it probably doesn't make it better. Maybe getting older is just a breeding ground for problems. You're expected of so much but everyone's been telling you what to do and where to go and who to be talking to and suddenly you're just... responsible for yourself. Dragonets act like its such a bad thing? Maybe my resistance to change didn't help. I didn't grow up in time and I held people back, and pushed them away, and I got upset for unfair reasons.... Maybe a lot of dragons would do a lot off better without me. The sun is coming up. I should sleep. . . . It may have been a few days, I can't really recall since when.... I'm too lazy to get the date to start recording them now, though. Regardless, I've been thinking about it and I suppose I... shouldn't be so hard on my own self. I'm well rested and I think my mind's clearer than the day I took to write out that weird first part but the point of the matter is that I am trying. I want to help people but maybe ignoring problems and being unrealistically optimistic isn't as helpful as I thought it was. Everyone is just so different, with different experiences and different opinions. If I can at the very least make someone smile, I suppose I don't need to understand or be exactly happy myself. If I can help someone, maybe it'll be worth all the while. It's so hard to make friends. Everyone is already friends with everyone else and I grew up too slowly to understand what or who I have to be. So I suppose I'll by myself for my own sake and for this little journal I've given myself 6 talon cramps already for. No one really needs me. But I'm still here! And I'll make my time worthwhile. :: ||| . Sticky thoughts . abilities It's honestly kind of funny I'm related to two tribes with fascinating flying abilities like tree gliding techniques and nearly perfect night camouflage, and I can't even fly in the first place. Even though I'm confident my wings look nice, I was never able to pick myself off the ground. Dragons don't seem to realize I got wing mods BECAUSE I can't fly and it's not the other way around. I'll complain that I won't be able to keep up with a flying group and some moon brained wise guy will say "hmmm maybe you shouldn't have got your wings poked out then" as if you're so smart, I'll LAUGH. Adding to that, I don't have fire or venom... I can't be so sure about the venom part.... I like to think I could have cool venom like a komodo dragon, but when am I ever going to actually have to bite anyone to protect myself? I guess I could just tell everyone I'm venemous and no one would be any the wiser! My fearsome fangs are intimidating enough, I'm sure someone would believe me!!!!! Regardless, I still have some tribe abilities that I ought to have! It's not all that special since everyone should know how to, but I've got away with climbing! I'm great at all that bough balancing and the art of Not Falling Out of Trees! But I still have some weird advantage that's just? Unreasonably uncommon. My paw pads on my wing "thumbs" and normal talon thumbs look so much like suction cup bats, like I think I wrote earlier. It's great for climbing up and holding on to trees and stuff! Buuuuut, when it really comes down to it, sometimes they're just a little bothersome. It's funny getting stuck to a bunch of things you're trying to hold, but sometimes it can just be so awkward. It doesn't help that the weird sticky stuff that's supposed to STAY on my paws are kind of just like... sweat? So instead of just my thumbs getting stuck to me, it can just be... everything! Hmmmmmm, I wanted to put it off, but I feel like I should mention something about my moon powers. NightWings usually just have mind reading or future sight or both, but I have neither.... It's something weird and different and I'm honestly having trouble understanding it myself. I've only really heard about something similar in fiction stories, a power that lets dragons see things they couldn't POSSIBLY know. It's a strange power that sometimes lets them see the past or the future or just impossible information. Sometimes its what dragons are thinking or planning. A majority of the time it's called Second Sight, so I suppose that's what I'll call it. It's strange, and touching things can just summon weird visions of different dragons, different emotions, different situations, etc. etc.... I haven't really thought it out so much because it's been happening more and more recently. It's been messing with my dreams and I've been a lot more confused as what my dreams were and what were just weird memories, y'know? I might write about it later. Maybe writing and rereading will help it make more sense to me? :: |||| . Moonbows . history I've always lived in the rainforest, alongside the RainWings and NightWings who are practically one tribe now, despite being so different. There's plenty of hybrids like me! Though, no one's quite like me at the same time, considering all hybrids are different, all dragons are different, and I'm just a little bit strange. Regardless of such, because NightWings apparently only showed up a few decades ago, there's supposedly a new culture being solidified between the new tribe! I didn't really think of it all that much when I was little, but I'm starting to realize how the Feast of all Feasts and Moonlight Festival might just be the beginning of some epic legacy for the rainforest.... Wouldn't that be the neatest thing? Apparently, I live in the original NightWing village, they called it Paradise. I do think it's a lovely name but just a bit on the nose. But when aren't NightWings on the nose??? Queen Glory hardly scrutinizes over Paradise, I'm assuming she trusts us and the RainWing village as well, because she's often managing things in the rainforest palace school thing! The idea is probably a lot better than I'm describing it, but it has the likeness of Jade Mountain without all the possibilities of, uhhhhh, war crimes! I attend her school, maybe it's slightly better than the small classes we have around this village. The school usually takes a lot of trips out to the festival planning areas, helping clean up or gather supplies. Dragonets can also volunteer during recesses, teachers seem to have trust in them because the idea that we're "starting a new culture is enough to keep us honest and faithful...!" Adults are so cheesy, at least Queen Glory nudged the assembly and went out of her way to say something along the lines "but don't sneak off to sleep, there's already assigned suntimes." A while ago, I used to have a few friends at the Palace School that'd I'd go to the festival grounds with. I think making friends was a whole lot easier when you're a little dragonet because we seemed so close!! We were always goofing off and studying together, coming to each others' homes and sneaking to the festivals together. I remember sharing meals and trying to discover new fruit with them, trying to trick each other into biting logs of wood for "research." It makes me smile to think about but things just started going so much worse since Jackson left. Well, not really left, he just had that one friend he had been spending so, so much time with, that he just kind of drifted away. And I thought I saw him recently but I've heard dragons talking about how he really has left, maybe to Possibility. It's a letdown and I'm not sure if I will ever see him again. After he left, Shade and Beam became closer of friends and I just didn't feel like there was anymore room for me. I left them alone and I suppose I haven't really understood how to make friends since. It might have been my own fault, making Jackson feel like he has to leave, considering I must have been the one that kept Shade and Beam from being such close friends to begin with. Since then, I've just been generally confused... I don't want to cause strain or hurt anyone else by being too clingy or not being there enough, so I shouldn't try so hard. All I really need to do is go out of my way to try and make them happy and let them be happy! If I can make someone else feel good, I suppose that's all that matters. It was probably all my fault back then so the least I can do is try to own up for it and make up for it with the next dragons I meet. Completely forgot what my original point was.... I was born under mostly lit moons during a gentle rain, it was muggy and foggy, and the moonlight must have reflected and formed moonbows? My parents loved the sound of that and must have named me that. They didn't think anything of it, because none of the moons were properly full, but I've been acknowledging it more and more and I've been trying to investigate NightWing powers. At the Queen's school, one of the substitute/tutor/teacher assistant (does she even have a job there?) is Moonwatcher, one of the first dragons in the tribe to have regained moon powers after the NightWing past. She's awfully nice, we've gotten to talk to each other a few times with people calling "Moon!" and we both turn and notice each other and start laughing. That's beside the point. Moonwatcher is terribly nice, letting students know that if they want help learning about their powers to come meet her after or during school or something, but since I don't really... have traditional NightWing powers, I've been trying to squeeze in questions whenever I'm nearby. I don't know how I'd meet her at her NightWing power sessions and say "Yes, I have an unheard of power that's only really been in fictional scrolls, could you please explain it to me?" She tries so hard to be helpful, regardless of my pestering... she keeps asking if I'm writing some sort of story with those powers and I've been... laughing and playing along? Not really though because I'm a terrible liar. She's the one who liked the sound of "second sight" from fictional stories, though, so I've started using that term to call it by more often. She also kind of? introduced me to Peacemaker. A lot of the dragons in the village already know him, including me, considering he's always looking to help out or volunteering for games and competitions, etc. but she told me that he was looking for some more volunteers. She said she'd be volunteering with him over the summer so if I wanted to spent more time discussing, uhhhh, scroll characters, that would be the best way to see each other more often! Speaking of which, I suppose I ought to meet up with the festival planning group.... I completely lost track of time, I'll write again tonight!!! I completely forgot to write in this when I got home. Something so weird happened while we were out cleaning up and I'm kind of nervous. We went out to the festival grounds, we were generally trying to clean up dead plants and leaves and make room for, like, party things! Everything was well and good and I wandered a bit away, taking a break and eating when Peacemaker came around to check where I was. I was resting in a tree so of course he was a little concerned and confused to see me so he came up, I reached out my talon to pull him up, and I just felt a terrible feeling, and I almost dropped him which would have been awful. I was feeling perfectly fine before, but I was suddenly sick and shaken up and it seemed like the stories of the Darkstalker were replaying in my head with just as much fear I had as a little hatchling when I first heard them and then some. Please, don't get me wrong, Peacemaker is such a nice dragon, but I must have made him nervous. He anxiously tried diffusing the tension of me practically letting him fall for a half second and we had the most awkward conversation afterwards. When we joined the group everything seemed like it was settling down and we were getting ready to return home. I went right to bed because after that gross feeling I was drained and I thought I'd feel better after a good night's sleep but I just had so many poor dreams over that feeling, about Moonwatcher and Peacemaker, but they were more like the dreams that you think are memories until much later and you realize they were dreams. I'm so shaken, the only time something like this has happened before was when I was exhausted during a field trip up to a grand SandWing museum and it was as if I was seeing the "lives" of certain objects before I could even have read their little plaques. But even then, it wasn't like I was seeing a real dragon's real experiences! Everyone dismissed it then, I was always saying strange things as a dragonet, but my parents just thought I was reading trivia from random scrolls while I was learning to read. I'm unsure. I should probably ask Moonwatcher directly soon. I'll leave Peacemaker alone, he already has so much to do with the festival lately. I'll figure this out eventually. :: |||| . Some neat dragons out there . relationships As of recently, I've been talking to a lot more dragons! Maybe it'd help me organize my thoughts or offer conversation ideas if I write it down here. Don't wanna risk losing some neat people! (Or avoiding un-neat people, but let's hope it doesn't come to that!!) Within the village . Characters that have to do w/ their history I should be nothing but appreciative for my parents and what they've put up with me. :I don't think I've written nearly enough about my parents, but they are really important to me. I didn't think to write it at the time, but during all that stuff with my old friends, my parents were always there for me. I'm sure they've grown tired of me complaining and how badly I don't understand a lot of these things, but they've been so patient and caring toward me. I really do love them and I'm glad they're around as often as they are, compared to some dragons whose parents always seem busy or not around for them. I still get nervous around Peacemaker, but he tries to be so decent! ...Even if he's a tad off putting.... :I suppose Peacemaker is kind of my boss now that I think about it? Ignoring all the visions I've had, even if they do add to the nerves I have around him, he's generally an off putting dragon. He's loud and boisterous, and so overly friendly when he's around his friends, but whenever he's alone with dragons he doesn't know, he just seems to fall apart, hardly his confident self. He seems so eager to show everyone he's able to put these grand projects together but the other adult members of the committee constantly have to help him reprioritize. :He's only been nice to me since I've joined the committee but I worry that somehow there will be a repeat of my old friendship but somehow with this entire group of dragons. The amount of times Moonwatcher and I get our names mixed up... :I'm grateful for all of Moonwatcher's generalized advice. Even a little bit of advice for this fluster of thoughts and vision can be helped with a nice nap or "flying off" to what she calls a happy place. :Moonwatcher's always been so kind to me and everyone around her. She's always offering advice and it's clear that it's because she never had it as a dragonet. She always seems to be trying to help dragonets connect with each other or at the very least getting them interested in new things. I thought I'd hate doing volunteer work after school, but it's honestly been fun! Despite a few bumps and getting used to working with other dragons, I'm glad she comes around to the rainforest often. (It makes me wonder what she does in Possibility, but she's constantly moving around to visit her friends I assume. Kinkajou doesn't work at the school but whenever Moonwatcher isn't volunteering or at school, I see Kinkajou and Moonwatcher practically everywhere together.) I can't help but miss Jackson... We were so close, weren't we? :I really miss him. I probably bugged him so much with my ridiculous ideas and plans and probably talked too much. He was probably bored of me. :I hope I didn't make him feel like he wasn't interesting himself. I always loved hearing his stories and exaggerations! Seeing him get excited over seeing something he had learned about was always so cute and funny and I always wanted him to think he had my attention!!! I hope I'll see him again one day. I really miss hearing his little tidbits and sticking his head up like he's the absolute bee's knees. Outside the village . For OCs I'll add in the case of roleplays! Sapphire is the reason I think I should try wandering and falling out of trees more often. :filler :: |||| | . Collections! . gallery Screen Shot 2018-03-21 at 7.18.47 AM.png|by Sora!!! Midnight Prism.png|by Finny!!!!!!! Poorchild.png|by Wolf!!!!!!!!!!! ForMoonbow.png|by Ivyfrost!!!!! Moonywormtailpadfootprongs.png|by Raybean!! Infobox_moonbow.png|by Simmer! Lucky_charms.png Moonbow.png|by Verglas the IceWing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 67AFE9BC-981A-4F2E-B129-1D75D230B87D.png|by MorphoTheRainWing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moonbow1 by rosyrainart-dcoost1.png|by rosyrainart on da!!!!!!!! Untitled816.png|by BanderItchy!!!!! ED1D9F2F-2083-4EA3-985E-32C2351D3DD4.jpeg|by Tideweaver!!!! Moonboww.png|BY PEARL THANK YOU SO MUCH IM GOING FERAL Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids